TRP: Goro and Morgan (Good Luck)
Evening 274, Mishka's estate. Goro sat in the gazebo, eyeing the bush he'd hidden in months ago after being freed from Diva. Not because he was considering hiding in it again, just because he was marveling at how far he'd come. 'Cause he was pretty fucking freaked, at the moment, but still managing to do what appeared to be normal person activities. Just sitting in a gazebo, getting some fresh air. At least he knew Jasmilia was far away, now. And his mother was safe and sound, back where he could keep a close eye on her. Just getting fresh air. This was alright. IZZY Someone whistled behind him to get his attention. "Hey, what's up, doll." LINA Goro scooted around just far enough to look at her, pouting ever so slightly. "Evening." IZZY She sauntered over to lean against the doorway of the gazebo, not stepping up into it properly. She looked at him for a long moment and didn't say anything. LINA This was gonna get weird soon, he just knew it. And before it did, he had something he needed to say. "Thank you," he said, plain and sincere. "For helping with the plan to get Amari out. Means a lot." IZZY "Oh, yeah." She waved a hand. "No problem. It was fun." LINA He shrugged his shoulders a little. Pulled his feet up on the bench so he could hug his knees. "How's shit?" IZZY "Eh, y'know. It is what it is." She paused, glancing down, then looked back up and hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "Anyway, I'm gonna be heading off soon. I just wanted to say, you know. Bye." LINA Just as soon as he'd got there, he unfolded again, nearly standing up from the bench. "Eh? Where you going?" IZZY She shrugged. "Find a vampire, get my guild back or something. I'll see how it shakes out." LINA "Ah, jeez. Listen, gorgeous, I was thinking..." IZZY She waited for him to keep going, raising an eyebrow. LINA "If you're really gonna fucking go through with that vampire shit. You should at least... let me help you, or something. Let me vet whatever assholes you're gonna have go poking around on your neck." IZZY She snorted, smiling a bit. "Oh, yeah? You're the expert on trustworthy vampires?" LINA "I'm the expert on trustworthy people, period." He frowned. "I mean, I guess you'd do alright yourself, but a second opinion can't hurt. Right?" IZZY "Might depend who it's coming from," she said dryly. LINA Goro drooped. IZZY "God, you cannot possibly be that fuckin' sad." She sounded kind of amused and sympathetic at the same time. LINA "What, is there a fuckin' law?" He looked away from her to pick at the paint chipping off the bench. IZZY "Nah." She was quiet for a moment. "I just don't fucking get it, I guess." LINA "Well, let's see. Where do I start? The parent who actually loved me died while I was still a baby. And that pretty much set the tone for the rest of my life. You want a blow-by-blow chronicle?" IZZY She grimaced a bit. "Yeah, well. I'm not your fucking mom, so." LINA He grimaced right back. "God, I should hope not. I would not do some of the things you and I have done together, with any of my mothers." IZZY She snorted despite herself, and gave him a considering look. "I'm just saying, doll -- I'm the wrong person to put your abandonment issues on. It's not ..." She hesitated, and softened her voice. "It's not fair, all right? We barely fucking know each other." LINA He curled into a ball again, half hiding his face behind his knees, and fiddled with his engagement ring. He wanted to yell, or snap something at her, but he couldn't think of a damn fucking thing. None of it would work. Half of it she'd just throw back in his face. "Mmhm," he said softly. IZZY Morgan shifted uncomfortably. "All right, well." She crossed her arms and turned to go. "Anyway." LINA Goro watched her walk away a bit before he got up the guts to yell. "Wait." IZZY She paused and looked back. LINA "I just... I still don't understand." IZZY She let out a breath and turned back, but stayed where she was. She shrugged. "Don't understand what?" LINA "Just, uh. Is it something about me, or?" Yeah, now there was a fucking question for the ages. Was there something objectionable about the weird little gremlin curled up in the gazebo. Nah, he was a fucking catch. IZZY She narrowed her eyes, and opened her mouth a bit and closed it helplessly. "Look, I don't ... I don't know, man. What am I supposed to do? Just fucking hang around my meadhall getting drunk until you are your little friends want me for something? I used to have a fucking life, and it didn't revolve around ..." She gestured at him. "Whatever let Goro Voronin hang out with me when he felt like it." She paused. "It's not that I don't fucking want to, okay? But it's not at the top of either of our priority lists, is it?" LINA He unfolded again while she was talking, and pushed himself up to stand in the entrance to the gazebo. "Why don't you fuckin' work with us, then? I never expected you to sit around at my beck and call. Just kinda fuckin' figured you might wanna be a part of things. Might want a new gang. What's wrong with--" He waved at their surroundings. IZZY "You're asking me, Morgan Wyn, what's wrong with the do-gooder squad over here? Yeah, I'm not sure our goals and methods mesh that well." LINA His face screwed up in confusion. "Do-gooder squad? The hell are you smoking? We're a buncha criminals." IZZY "Oh, my god. Okay." She rubbed at her face. "Hey. Remember when you told me about Diva? You guys saved a fucking city. Did you take advantage of that shit? Did you get rich, did you score political power from it? Nah. You just kinda chilled out. You're talking to a woman who killed both her parents to take over a guild and a city, okay?" she said flatly. "I fucking want power, and wealth, and -- you guys --." She shrugged, at a loss for words. "I don't know, man. You got something else going on." LINA He leaned against the railing. "Yeah. I mean... I was--I was trying." He mimed climbing a tiny ladder. "Was... workin' my way up the ranks, and shit." He let his hands fall to his sides. "First time I went into the city after the Diva thing--well, uh. I got arrested, and almost sacrificed to Bane, so y'know. Thought I'd... lay low for a while, after that. Was gonna get Freddy, though. Blue, she uh, she told me she'd help with that. Shit happens, though. But yeah." He turned to the side, looking down at his feet. "I was gonna run this fucking city, one day. I was gonna." IZZY "Yeah," she said quietly. "Well. Me too, man. Sorry about ... Blue, I guess." LINA "Uh huh." He kept watching his feet, scuffing them on the wood. Then he looked up at his old hiding bush again. Nah, that wouldn't do. The beach, though. That little outcropping Nixie had shown him, way back when. "Good luck with your vampire thing." He rubbed the back of his head. "Hit me up if you ever need... I don't know, whatever." He walked to the other side of the gazebo and hopped off, onto the path that would take him to the water. IZZY "Goro. Hey," she called after him. LINA "What," he yelled, slowing but not turning around. IZZY She scowled to herself and turned away. "Good luck with your -- whatever, too." Category:Text Roleplay